


Howl With Me

by innovatived



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Claiming, CrissColfer Big Bang, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Werewolves, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innovatived/pseuds/innovatived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting turned by a werewolf during high school, Chris spends years of his life doing everything he can to become disconnected from his wolf and the supposed stigma of being Bitten. He doesn’t even get any of the upsides to being a werewolf, such as a superior sense of smell or the ability to have a mate.</p><p>However, when Darren Criss comes along, claiming to be his mate, Chris is forced to reconsider everything he’s known about werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I’ve been meaning to write for quite some time. There are never enough werewolf!aus. I apologize for it being so late in the day, this week has been crazy.  
> Huge thank you to both [Lindsey](http://controlofwhatido.tumblr.com/) and [Robert](http://overcaustically.tumblr.com/) for betaing this thing for me last minute<3 You’re the real champs here. I love you.
> 
> Reblog the Tumblr post [here](http://innovatived.tumblr.com/post/128374372461/howl-with-me-ccbb-fic)!

He wakes up to his stomach growling.

Another full moon, another painful night locked in his bedroom.

Chris buries his face into the carpet beneath him. His wolf didn’t even make it to the bed last night. Great. His back is going to ache for the next week, at least. Getting up off the ground is a task, his bones crack with every movement and his head pounds like he spent last night drowning in vodka.

If only he was so lucky.

He finally makes it into the bathroom, draining his bladder and brushing out the gross taste in his mouth. His mirrored reflection looks shitfaced. Hair in complete disarray, circles under his eyes, bruises on his body that he’s not sure where they came from, and the two bites on his skin seem darker than usual.Chris only looks for a moment before he forces himself to head toward the kitchen.

Staring will lead to thinking and thinking causes too many problems.

His phone rings halfway through his breakfast. An array of bacon, sausage, eggs, and even some ham that was still in his fridge from last week. The only thing Chris has come to love about being a werewolf, the ability to eat whatever the hell he wants and still stay in shape.

Amber’s voice comes across the line, much too bright and loud. “Hey honey. You make it through okay?”

“I’ve been doing this since I was fifteen, Amber. I’m twenty-one. I’m fine. A few more bruises than last month, but whatever.” He shoves another piece of bacon in his mouth. Manners are for people who didn’t spend all night as a goddamn animal.

Softly, “You know that’s not what I mean.”

“No I really don’t.” Chris grunts out, stabbing a piece of sausage with his fork.

She sighs at him. “I worry about you, you know. Wolves aren’t supposed to be alone. Even I know that.”

“Never heard of the term lone wolf?” He almost laughs at himself for that one but he reigns it in.

“Chris.”

“Amber.”

“You know there’s tons of packs in LA, you could go to the gathering next month-”

“No,” He almost barks through the phone, stopping her. “I’m not joining some sleazy Hollywood pack that’s all secrets and drama. Or some wannabe pack.” Chris takes his dishes over to the sink, and then leans up against the counter.

“What about a gathering?”

“Why? So more people can give me judgmental looks about something that I spend everyday of my life being angry about?” He pauses, taking a breath. He knows he shouldn’t be taking it out on Amber. She’s only ever been good to him since they met at the Comic Book Store. “I know you’re worried about me, and I appreciate it, I do. I’m so lucky that you worry about me. But I’m better off by myself, trust me, okay?”

Amber takes a moment, and he can almost see her mulling it over. Debating whether or not it’s worth arguing with him more. “Fine.” Chris internally cheers. He’s survived another month. He’s all too aware that one day Amber will get him to cave, make him go to a gathering or interact with other werewolves. And then once it turns out just like he knows it will, she’ll feel terrible. “Are we still on for going to Comic Con next week?”

“Like I’d ever miss it that.”

x

Chris may despise being around people, human or wolves, but San Diego Comic Con continues to be his once a year exception. The one time a year he lets himself be immersed in a crowd full of people, lets the judgement of others roll off his skin.

It’s just as insane as it was last year. And the year before that.

Amber has a hand clutching to his forearm, leading them through the main room. His eyes rove across the crowd of people. He can’t tell the wolves from the humans easily, he’s never been able to, even after he got turned. However there are people that advertise it proudly. There are several people in a crowd over to their left with matching orange shirts and some kind of symbol, the name of their pack across the back. Chris’ eyes almost roll into his head.

It’s not that he doesn’t understand the point of a pack. Or how some wolves might need it. But he will never understand the need to publicize it.

Or god forbid wear matching t-shirts. Aren’t pack members supposed to be able to scent each other?

His arm gets yanked the opposite direction, and his head whips around to face forward. A woman a few feet in front of him has a wolf pawprint tattooed onto her left arm, proudly displayed by her sleeveless shirt. Her nostrils flare, and then her eyes turn to meet his. At first, the woman’s eyes are bright and her lips are stretching towards a smile. Chris holds his face neutrally, already knowing how this is going to turn out. The moment she looks at him, her eyebrows turn downwards and she lets out a low snarl towards him. This attracts the attention of several other ( _Chris assumes_ ) werewolves in their vicinity, who all give him matching looks of disdain.

Right, and Amber thinks he should socialize with other werewolves.

Amber sees the woman, quickly gives her a dirty look, and then tugs Chris down another hallway.

“Ugh. Why are people terrible?” She says mostly to herself.

Chris just shrugs. This isn’t the first time, and it’s not going to be the last. “If you figure it out, let me know.” She turns to give him a large grin.

Luckily, that seems to be the worst thing to happen to them that day. There’s no rude words yelled from across the hall or threats against him. There are a few odd looks given to him ( _and Amber, because even if she’s a human she has to know what she’s associating with_ ) during the Marvel panel, but he can handle those. Chris just grins at the other wolves, letting them squirm in how uncomfortable they are. Sometimes he likes to make a game of it, but not with Amber here. He can’t risk one of them hurting her.

They crawl back to their hotel room that night, his feet dragging under him like bricks. Chris falls into his bed face first, rolling around in the soft comforter happily, hands clutching the fabric.

“Sometimes I swear you’re more of a feline than a canine,” Amber laughs at him as she flips open her suitcase. He grunts out some kind of noise in reply. Fuck her. This bed is comfy and his whole body hurts something fierce. “Aren’t werewolves supposed to have more energy?”

Chris mentally cheers. Not too long ago, Amber was terribly afraid of bringing up the fact that he’s a werewolf in jest. She didn’t realize it’s one of the only thing that helps him deal with the fact that he has this crazy, dual body that takes over once a month. He may despise being a werewolf, but he learned long ago that completely hating himself won’t get him very far.

He just has to deal with it, like most things in his life.

“Not this one,” he bites back, finally turning his face away from his pillow. “This werewolf is sleepy so I call the shower first.”

“What?” Amber turns to stare at him angrily as he hops out of his bed. Chris collects his stuff from on top of the dresser and slides into the bathroom. The door clicks shut behind him, and he feels like he can finally breathe.

He loves Amber, he really, really does. But even she grates on the edges of his introversion sometimes. Especially on days when he has to deal with large crowds of people. It’s nice to be able to take some time to himself. His shower is warm and comforting, and it makes the bed feel even comfier ( _he doesn’t quite know how that’s possible_ ) when he returns to it. Amber takes her turn in the bathroom after him, and Chris barely has time to plug in his phone and set an alarm before he falls asleep.

x

The next day sees them dragging their way through the crowds again. Yesterday he was thrilled and excited because he didn’t already have a day’s worth of walking and dealing with people on him. Today he doesn’t have that pleasure. His feet still have residual aches from yesterday and his temper for dealing with the crowds of people has only increased.

The second day is always the worst.

Chris is forever grateful for Amber, who pushes ahead of him and parts the crowd so he doesn’t have to. There’s really only one panel they’re aiming for today, some TV Drama Amber watches religiously. They’re not allowed to line up for it until the afternoon though, so their morning is fairly free for browsing.

Around lunch time, Amber leaves him at an empty table to go and buy their lunch. He’s only been left because they spotted the empty table just in time to snatch it from some grumpy older man in a My Little Pony shirt. Chris doesn’t feel bad at all.

He’s watching Amber put two packs of silverware on their tray and turn towards him, walking back to the table. Suddenly her eyes go wide and Chris has about two seconds to worry before someone crowds him.

It’s a blur of a compact, but obviously male, body pressing against his side. The man is muttering words but Chris it too busy trying to shove him off his chair. Finally he gets a hold of the man and gives a good push. The man lands on the ground with an ‘oof’ just as Amber reaches the table.

Chris finally gets a good look at the man.

Tan skinned and black curls that are tamed enough to keep him from looking wild. He’s wearing a Transformer t-shirt and cargo shorts, and he has thick framed black glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. When the man finally looks back up at Chris to meet his eyes, Chris heart lurches. His eyes are gold, or they seem gold. And they’re captivating.

If the man hadn’t just tried to assault him, Chris might even find him attractive.

“What the _hell_ was that?” He tries to keep from snarling at the man.

The man blinks, eyebrows furrowing. “You’re a wolf, right?”

Chris narrows his eyes. “That’s not any of your business.”

“I can smell you,” The man’s nostrils flare, obviously proving his point.

“Then why did you bother asking?”  
  
He looks hurt, eyes dark and mouth curving into a frown. “Because can’t you smell me? Why would you shove your mate away?”

Chris stops breathing.

_Mate?_

That’s not possible.

Chris knows this. Just like he won’t get ever gain superb senses while in human form or ever be able to control his wolf. He was Bitten, not turned.

Why is this man being so cruel to him? To tease a Bitten wolf with the idea of a mate?

So Chris runs.

He takes off through the crowd, weaving in and out, turning left and right. He finally finds a small indent in the wall, tucked away in a hallway off a room that hardly anyone is in. Chris presses his back against the wall, pulling his knees into his chest. There’s tear stains down his face that he doesn’t remember happening, and he’s hiccuping out his breath.

Fuck. He thought he had gotten over all of this already.

It only takes a few minutes before the man, trailed by Amber, appear at the end of the hallway. The man starts to walk towards him, but Amber grabs his hand. He can’t see what she says, but the man relents and Amber approaches him. She sits in front of him.

“Chris?”

“He said he was my mate, Amber. I can’t _have_ one of those.” He pauses. “Why would someone be so cruel as to claim to be a Bitten wolf’s mate?”

Amber doesn’t respond for a moment. “But what if he is?”

“What? Amber-”

“How many other Bitten wolves do you know, Chris? I know that’s what you were told, and maybe they were right, but that man-,” Amber’s eyes linger towards the man at the end of the hallway. He’s standing, eyes trained towards the ground and fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. Chris thinks he looks worried. “-obviously cares about you to some degree.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Chris. I’m not saying you have to go mate with him right now.” Chris makes a noise of surprise. He hadn’t even considered that yet. “I’m saying give him a chance. Don’t you get you heightened sense of smell when your turn? What if you can tell then?”

“Yes, but-.” Chris bites his lip in thought. “- what if I can’t? And even if I can, I don’t remember anything after I turn back. So it’s hardly useful.”

“Then we’ll deal with it if it happens. Is it worth the risk to lose having a potential mate? Get to know him. Make him do it the human way first. And if, when you turn, you end up recognizing him as a mate, then hey, great! If not, you might end up with a friend or a boyfriend anyways. And you’ll probably learn a lot more about being a werewolf.”  
  
“The problem is, I don’t want to learn more. I’m perfectly content with never having contact with a born wolf, just like they don’t want to have contact with me.”

“Well, he does. Maybe there are wolves who are different, Chris.” She pats his knees. “Just give him a chance, okay?” Amber gets up and walks towards the man, Chris watches them exchange a few words out of the corner of his eye. The man nods aggressively, agreeing to something Amber said. Then he looks down the hall at Chris, and begins walking towards him.

Chris pulls his knees even tighter against his body. He keeps his eyes to the floor as the man sits cross legged in front of him.

“I’m Darren.”   
  
Chris takes a moment. “Chris.”

“So you can’t smell me? Like, at all or just that I’m your mate?”

“Straight to it then?” Chris looks up at him. The man, Darren, just shrugs. “I can’t smell you at all. I wouldn’t be able to tell you from any other human. Actually, I might not have believed you were a wolf at all until your nostrils flared.”

Darren’s eyes look wide in surprise. “What?” He sounds incredulous.

Chris just glares at him. “Didn’t Amber tell you I’m a Bitten wolf? It shouldn’t be such a surprise.”

Darren just continues to stare in surprise. He goes to say something, but cuts himself off. He takes a few moments to process something. “I know other Bitten wolves, Chris.” He pauses, moving to look Chris in the eyes, “That’s pretty unusual”

“What?”

“The Bitten wolves in my pack all have their sense of smell.”  
  
Chris almost bites out. “You’re lying.”  
  
Darren shakes his head. Chris can’t tell what kind of look he’s giving him. Pitying? Curiosity? “I can prove that I’m telling the truth. Has no one in your pack-”

“I don’t have a pack.”

Darren’s mouth opens, and again he cuts himself off. Chris thinks even if they are mates, he probably ruined it with all the shocks he keeps dropping on Darren.

“Packs mean other werewolves, and other werewolves means constant harassment. No thank you.” Chris starts playing with the fraying edges of his jeans, trying to ignore Darren.

They sit in silence for a few moments. Chris thinks Darren’s staring at him. He doesn’t know why, and he’s not sure he wants to know. It’s like he’s an act in a freak show.

Chris finally breaks the silence. “Amber says I should give you a chance.”

“Yeah?” Darren meets his eyes. Chris swallows thickly.

"I can smell other wolves when I shift. So I’d might be able to recognize a mate scent as well.”  
  
Darren’s eyes light up. “Oh! We can go shift now! There’s a forest over-”

“I can’t shift at will.” Chris stops him. Darren’s body seems to sag in disappointment. “I only change on the Full Moon, by force, and even then I don’t remember anything after I shift.”

“Okay.” Darren takes a deep inhale. He seems to debate saying something, but then his jaw shuts again. It’s a little while before he speaks again “I’d like you to meet the other Bitten wolves in my pack.”

“Okay.” Chris says. “And about us being mates? What if I asked you to do it the human way until the Full Moon?”

Darren seems to consider this for a moment and Chris doesn’t know why. If they’re mates, and Darren knows it, what’s the difference in waiting less than a month?   
  
“Yes. As long as you’re willing to give yourself the chance to experience my pack.”

“I suppose I can do that.” Chris turns his gaze back down to his shoes. He hears Darren shuffle, and then suddenly he’s sitting next to Chris.

“Uhm,” Darren begins, focus darting between Chris’ eyes and his neck. “I know you want to do things the human way, but can I scent mark you?” Darren sounds almost out of breath with nerves.

Chris stutters, face blushing in embarrassment. He doesn't even know what that means.“What? Why? What does that even entail?”

“Just uh, me rubbing against your neck? I know you can’t distinguish wolf scents, but it basically lets other wolves know that you’ve found your mate.”

“Do you need to do it?”

Darren nods. “I can’t let you just walk around without any kind of symbol that I’m-.” he hesitates, “-that we’re mates.”  
  
“What about you? Will it bother you to not have my scent on you?”

Darren let’s out a soft whine, fidgeting back and forth. “Don’t tease me like that. I’d love if you did that to me too.”  
  
“Oh,” Chris exhales. He let’s his mind weigh the pros and cons quickly. ‘ _It’s probably going to be completely embarrassing_ ’ sits at the number one spot of the cons. Followed quickly by ‘ _You don’t know him_.’ and ‘Every wolf in the vicinity will know you did this.’ There aren’t really any pros, besides ‘ _It making Darren happy_ '. But somehow that one bullet point outweighs the cons.

“Okay.”

“Okay…?”

“Okay to both.”

“Oh.”

Darren leans forwards, pressing his nose against Chris’ skin. It feels like a fire’s been lit under every place it presses against. Sometimes he just skims gently across the skin, and then he’ll squish his nose against him. Chris tilts his head backwards, and Darren’s hand comes up to cup his jaw. It lets him tilt Chris the way he needs to. Darren’s curls tickle under his chin and his stubble feels just on the side of too good.

Finally, Darren seems satisfied. He pulls back and leans against the wall, tilting his head up. He gestures to his neck. Right.

“I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Darren grins. “Just nuzzle, basically.”

“Right.” Chris says, like that will help. He leans forward, running the tip of his nose up Darren’s neck. He might not be able to scent Darren’s wolf, but he can still smell Darren. A hint of the cologne he uses. He presses his nose a little harder and comes up under Darren’s jaw. Darren feels tense - too tense - and it makes him positive that he’s doing something wrong.

He pauses. “You okay?”

Chris can feel Darren swallow. “Fine.” His breath is short.

He decides to continue for a few more moments. It’s awkward for him, it doesn’t feel as natural as it seemed to for Darren. But it’s not totally strange. As if there’s something missing that will let this feel natural to him.

“T-that’s, uhm, good. That should be good.” Darren mutters under his breath.

Chris pulls back, slightly flushed from having to essentially wallow his face all over Darren’s neck. For as much as Darren claims to be his mate, he’s still very much a stranger to Chris. When he looks at Darren, he can see the other man has a similar flush. His eyes are also closed. Chris can’t help but notice the way his eyelashes fan out in an unfairly attractive way.

“So now what?”

Darren’s eyes blink open, and he looks at Chris. “Well, I’d like to introduce you to my pack. And hang out, maybe? If that’s okay?”

“Pack, right. I’ve never even been around more than one wolf for longer than ten minutes. Not anywhere I’m meant to be a focus.” He means it more to himself than Darren, but of course Darren also hears him.

“They’re nice. I promise they won’t give you a hard time. Actually, they’ll probably give me a harder time than you. You’ll see.”

“And uhm,” Chris starts, “when you say hang out. Do you mean a date?”

Darren looks down, eyeing the patterned carpet on the ground in front of them. “If you want it to be. If you don’t that’s fine, friends are great-”

Chris decides to stop him before he gets any further. “Sure. We can try that.”

“...really?”

“Really.”

Chris is positive that if Darren was in his wolf form right now, his tail would be smacking heavily against anything in its way. He’s grinning and staring at Chris a little in awe.

“Can I have your number?” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and slides it into Chris’ hand. Chris quickly enters his number, and then sends a text message to himself so that he has Darren’s as well. “Are you guys staying the rest of the weekend?”

Chris shakes his head. “No, I’m probably gonna see if Amber wants to head home. It’s been an... overwhelming Comic Con to say the least.”

Darren chuckles beside him. “I suppose that’s true.” He stands up, and then turns to offer his hand to Chris. Chris grabs it, appreciating the way their hands latch together and the warmth that radiates from Darren. He uses Darren’s hand to stand up, and then blushes at he removes his hand. “So I’ll call you? Or text?”

“Please do.”

x

Chris gets a text the day. Amber agreed that she wasn’t up to staying the last day of Comic Con, and that there was no one left she wanted to see ( _He’s positive Amber didn’t mind staying, but knew he wanted to leave_ ). So he’s curled up on the couch with a Diet Coke and rewatching the past season of Downton Abbey when it comes in.

 **To Chris:**  
You busy tomorrow?

 **To Darren:**  
Not really. I can be tempted to squeeze out some time for you.

 **To Chris:**  
Yay!!

 **To Chris:**  
Sorry, but I just really need to see you again.

 **To Chris:**  
That’s probably weird, isn’t it? Mate thing.

Chris pauses, rereading the text message. It is weird, it should be.

 **To Darren:**  
It’s fine. What do you want to do?

 **To Chris:**  
Dinner? My place at 7?

 **To Darren:**  
With just you or…? I need to know what I’m getting into.

 **To Chris:**  
Dinner with just us. The pack’s having a bonfire later, if you’re feeling up to it.

 **To Chris:**  
If not, it’s no big deal.

Chris thumbs his phone again, chewing on his bottom lip. On one hand, he’s glad he won’t have to deal with a possibly large ( _why didn’t he ask how big Darren’s pack is?_ ) group of unknown wolves. But on the other hand, it mean alone time with a man claiming to be his mate.

 **To Darren:**  
Can I decide about the bonfire tomorrow? After I see how dinner goes.

The reply comes almost immediately.

 **To Chris:**  
So you’ll come to dinner?

 **To Darren:**  
Yes.

 **To Chris:**  
Great! I’ll text you my address later =D

Chris stares at his phone again.

He gets slammed with the fact that he has no idea how regular werewolves behave around each other. He’s done everything in his power to stay as far away from werewolves as humanly possible, and here he is, meeting with one in private.

And possibly a whole pack.

x

Chris slides into his car, smoothing his nice, navy button-up shirt again. What was he supposed to wear to a dinner with his potential mate? He quickly types out the address that Darren sent him this morning ( _along with an admittedly cute ‘Good morning :3!’ text_ ) into his GPS.

The drive over only takes ten minutes. Traffic seems to be flowing nicely for once. Figures.

He parks in Darren’s driveway, taking a deep breath.

The house’s door cracks open, and Darren’s head pops out. Darren waves at him, overly enthusiastic. Chris gives him a tiny wave back, finally getting out of the car.

Darren opens the door wide for him. And even though Darren’s grinning, Chris can also see the nerves hiding beneath his skin.

"Hi," Darren says, shutting the door behind Chris before he steps back up to Chris' side. When Chris turns his eyes back toward Darren, Darren's nose twitches and Chris knows he's trying to catch his scent.

“Feel free to take off your shoes, make yourself comfortable.” Darren gestures down at his feet, before walking off to another room that Chris can only assume is the kitchen.

Chris toes off his shoes, sliding them up against the wall, before looking around.

The apartment is definitely male, in a sense. There’s no overwhelming theme in the decor. There are DVDs left on the table, books in front of the shelf instead of on it. The apartment also feels very well-lived in. There are pictures everywhere: some hung on the wall in fancy frames and a few scattered on shelves in simpler frames.

Chris makes a mental note to look at the photos more closely later, before shuffling towards the kitchen.

Darren’s standing over the kitchen sink, rinsing off a few bunches of grapes. He turns to smile at Chris, before turning off the sink and wiping the grapes off with a napkin, placing them in a bowl beside the sink.

“Want some fruit before dinner?”

“Sure.” Chris moves towards the sink, and Darren hands him one of the bunches. Chris pops them off one by one and eats them. They’re the good kind, so sweet that it actually makes fruit a stand in for candy.

Darren pops another grape in his own mouth, finishing it off quickly. “So, why were you at Comic Con? What were you going to see?”

Chris lets his nerves cool a bit. He can handle this kind of talk. “Nothing in particular for myself, this year. My friend Amber, that’s the woman you met, had one or two shows we had to go to.” He shrugs. “Nothing really pulled my attention this year. But I still love going to see everything. You?”

“Ah.” He quickly munches down another grape. Darren looks a little embarrassed, which makes Chris curious. “You know that new superhero show?”

“Of course.”

“I went for that this year, mainly. Or well, the main actor anyways.”  He gives Chris a look as if he should understand.

“Oh.” Chris flushes a bit. He’s not really used to anyone talking to him about hot guys other than Amber. “I, to be honest, haven’t really got a good look at him.”

Darren shakes his head. “We’ll have to change that at some point.”

The doorbell rings, interrupting them.

Chris freezes. Darren didn’t tell him anyone was coming over.

“Excuse me,” Darren says as he leaves the kitchen to answer the front door.

Chris can hear him chattering with someone, but he can’t make out what they’re saying. He just stays by the counter, gripping it tightly with one hand.

Then, as suddenly as the visitor arrived, the door is shutting and they’re gone.

Darren slides back into the kitchen with a couple boxes of pizza and a bag full with two-liter bottles of soda in tow.

Chris gapes at him.

“Sorry if you were expecting a home-cooked dinner. I’m a pretty terrible cook, and I’d like for you to think at least decently of me for a while.” He slides the boxes and the soda on the table.

Chris grins to himself when the Diet Coke is revealed, and Darren places it on the counter.

Darren rummages through the cabinets quickly to grab plates, cups, and napkins. He hands one of each to Chris, and then tells him to help himself.

Chris is almost pleasantly surprised to see his favorite pizza, sausage and mushrooms, in the first box. However, it’s not something someone stereotypically orders for a first date.

He looks at Darren suspiciously. “How did you know my favorite soda and pizza?”

Darren shrugs. “Lucky guess?” He says, avoiding Chris’ eyes.

Chris frowns, taking two slices of pizza and pouring some Diet Coke into his glass.

“Would you rather eat here at the table or in the living room?” Darren asks as he finishes pouring his own drink.

“Living room, I think. Less formal.” Chris replies. Darren nods in agreement and leads the way back into the living room.

They settle on opposite ends of the couch, Darren’s feet tucked under himself and Chris with one leg crossed. As they munch on their pizza for a few moments, Chris can feel Darren's concerned gaze on him.

“Alright fine,” Darren finally breaks, wiping at his mouth with a napkin quickly. “Amber gave me her number when we met and I asked her.”

Chris bites the inside of his lip to hold back a grin. It’s sweet, he thinks. That Darren went through his best friend to find out his favorite things. It beats the suspicion he had about it being some weird werewolf thing.

He feels Darren shifts on the couch. “I’m sorry if that bothers you..." Darren trails off, unsure.

Chris looks over at him. Darren’s hand is gripping the plate and his eyes are searching.

“It’s fine,” Chris says. He hesitates, before deciding to add more. “It’s sweet, actually.”

He watches as Darren’s face immediately lights up, like Chris had just given him his Christmas present six months in advance.

“Good.” Darren replies softly, almost as if he was reassuring himself.

The pizza is finished off quickly, in between bouts of small talk, before it’s just them sitting on the couch.

Chris feels exposed, vulnerable without the food to hide himself behind. He wants to learn about Darren, about the man claiming to be his mate. But he’s doesn’t want to have to talk about his own wolf, his own problems.

His mind jumps to the bonfire, and he thinks he might have a decent topic.

“Tell me about your pack?” Chris asks, making sure he’s looking right at Darren.

Darren startles a bit, but his eyes are wide in excitement for the opportunity to talk about his pack.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Darren shifts a bit, obviously trying to get more comfortable for a long winded tale. “Do you want to know just about my current pack, or …?”  
  
“All of them, if you want to tell me.”

Darren’s face twist in concentration for a moment, as if he’s trying to figure out where to begin.

“Well, I’m a born wolf. So my first pack was just my family. All of them. My parents, my brother, cousins, uncles, aunts, grandparents. My mother was from a very large and tight knit pack, so we often spent time with them growing up. We were, and still are, very close.”

Chris internally grins, imagining a smaller version of Darren at large, summer meetups. Chasing after his older brother or roughhousing with his cousins.

“I had a sort of secondary pack by the time I hit high school. People I could go runs with, or just sit in cuddle piles with. But it wasn’t anything super close,” Darren says. “Some of them, weren’t the uh, greatest kind of wolves.”

Chris heart pains at that, just a bit. He couldn’t have even imagined anyone in his high school, wolf or otherwise, giving him the time of day. Let alone letting him in enough to become a sort of makeshift pack.

Darren pauses for a moment, and Chris knows that he’s gotten up to his current pack.

“Then I went to college and somehow managed to stumble upon some really, really amazing people, and they became my pack. We're split up across the country - there are some of us here, some in Chicago, and some in NYC. But we still manage to all congregate at least once a month, sometimes during the Full Moon. And the ones of us out here in L.A. are like a little sub pack.”

Darren grins to himself.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my family, and I still consider them pack to a certain degree, but they’re not my pack. Not anymore.”

He grips the arm of the couch a little tighter. How is he expected to become immersed with a group of people who have been friends for years? He gives Darren a nod, acknowledging that he’s still listening. “So your current pack then, you’ve known them since college?”

“Yeah,” Darren says. He seems to sense Chris’ nerves. Or at least that something’s off. “So, no to the bonfire then?” He says, frowning just a bit.

Chris lets out a small sigh. Even though at a glance he only looks like he’s just frowning, Darren’s whole body exudes disappointment and sadness. His shoulders are drooped, his arms limp by his side.

“I-I don’t know.” Chris admits.

Darren scoots a little bit closer towards him on the couch. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m never going to force you to deal with my pack.” He pauses, contemplating something. “I think it’ll be good for you, though. I know at least one of the wolves coming tonight is Bitten. And I think she could explain things to you.”

Chris looks at Darren. Really looks at him.

Darren’s eyes are dark, and his nose keeps twitching. Darren’s hands are as well, almost as if they’re reaching towards Chris.

“Is this difficult for you?” He asks softly, not quite sure if he wants to answer.

Darren gives him a look of confusion. “Is what difficult for me?"

“Being so close to me, to y-your” Chris hesitates, “mate.  And not being able to do anything about it.”

“Oh.” Darren says. He runs a hand down his thigh nervously. “I-, uhm don’t know what you want me to say-”

Chris interrupts him. If he’s going to get tangled into the giant web that is werewolves, he needs to start learning what happens. “The truth.”

“Right,” Darren squeezes his own thigh. “Yeah, it is difficult. It feels like when you’re driving home, and you hit that last ten minute stretch. You know home and warmth and safety is right there, it’s so close, that the drive is going to be worth it. But the ride seems to drag on forever.” His voice tightens as he finish his sentence.

Chris has a brief moment where he wishes Darren got stuck with someone else. Someone who would have mated with him directly after meeting. Someone that could go on runs with him whenever he wants.

But, the moment disappears. Because he’s selfish. Chris doesn’t want Darren to be anyone’s but his.

He’s so selfish that he might be starting to believe he can have a mate.

Darren’s watching him, eyes apologetic.

Chris tries to give him a reassuring smile. “How many people are going to be at this bonfire?”

“Four, I think. Not including us,” Darren says. He looks a little more relaxed. “I thought it’d be better to start with a smaller group, the ones I’m really close with. That way if you’re ever ready to meet all of them, you’ve already got some familiar people besides me.”

“Y-you’ve thought this through,” Chris says softly, a little bit in awe. He was expecting to be thrown to the the wolves tonight ( _quite literally_ ).

Darren gives him a small nod. “Of course I did.”

He says it as if it wasn’t even something he had to think about. That Chris’ happiness was always the top of the list.

And that’s what makes Chris decision.

“I’ll go.”

Darren’s gaze meet his. He’s trying to keep himself calm, but Chris can see his lips threatening to tug up into a smile.

“...You’re going to go? To meet my pack?” Darren’s voice rises at the end of the sentence, showing Chris even more that his decision was the right one.

“Yes.”

Darren’s face lights up in a grin, and he bounces a bit on the couch. “You’re not going to regret it, I promise.”

Chris can’t help it, he smiles at Darren’s excitement. The embarrassing kind of smile that shows off his teeth.

Somehow, Chris thinks, he’s not going to regret anything that has to do with Darren.

x

Darren spends the next hour before the bonfire running around his apartment, collecting food for roasting, blankets, and some outdoor chairs. Apparently the bonfire isn’t going to be here at Darren’s apartment, but at someone else’s house. The house that Darren quickly explains is often referred to as their ‘pack house’.

Chris only laughs to himself every time Darren comes whirling past him. He can tell Darren’s nervous, and it’s kind of adorable, he thinks.

Finally, ten minutes until the hour, Darren announces he’s ready to go.

Chris helps Darren carry all the stuff to the car, and then they’re pulling out Darren’s driveway.

It’s not a minute in before Chris can feel the ‘ _how far away is it?_ ’ on the tip of his tongue.

Luckily Darren seems to anticipate it. “It’s only ten minutes away. We didn’t want to live too far from each other.”

Chris nods, hoping that Darren can see him out of the corner of his eye. He watches out the window as they drive. It might have been calming to know there was only going to be four other people there, but that’s still four wolves. And besides Darren, Chris has yet to find a wolf that has shown him any sort of kindness.

For the sake of himself and Darren, he hopes these guys are different.

They pull into the driveway of  a rather large looking modern home that’s situated in front of a forest. Chris has to keep himself from laughing at the stereotype.

Darren turns the car off, and looks over at Chris. “You sure you want to do this?”

Chris glances over at Darren, and then back towards the house. “Yes.”

Darren reaches over and squeezes Chris’ knee gently. They share a look, a brief moment where Chris understands just how much Darren has earned his trust in such a short amount of time.

They exit the car, and the house’s door flings open before they’re even halfway down the path. There’s a guy standing at the door, tall with dark hair and a matching beard and stache. He grins when his eyes find Darren.

“Darren, there you are!” The guy meets Darren at the porch stairs, engulfing Darren in a hug.

Chris eyes him wearily from his spot behind Darren. He knows most wolves, especially pack wolves, are very physical beings but does the guy really need to press his whole body against Darren’s?

He watches as the man grips Darren harder, and leans down to whisper something in his ear. “He’s totally possessive of you already He gave me a death glare.”

Chris can’t catch what Darren says in reply, but Darren seems to wiggle in excitement.

They pull back from the hug, and Joey gives him a subtle nod. Darren grins, before turning back towards Chris, who steps up onto the porch as Darren introduces them.

“Chris, this is Joey, he’s my best friend.”

Chris gives Joey a polite nod, he’s definitely not comfortable enough for a hug, or even a handshake really. At least from him.

Joey gives him an odd look, and then turns back to Darren. “You sure he’s a wolf?”

Darren’s immediately frowns. “Joey,” he says sternly. Chris gives him an cold look.

Chris focuses his gaze on Joey. He doesn’t know how far he can push these people, but he sure as hell isn’t going to take that without giving something back. “Why, because I actually look presentable while you two look like you just crawled out of a cave after ten years?” He smirks.

Darren’s jaw drops a little, and Joey looks like he’s just got hit by a train.

A laughter from the door of the house startles him, and Chris looks to see a woman looking at the three of them.

“Well, I think we might just have to keep him, Darren,” she says with a smile.

Joey shakes his head, and slips past the woman to head into the house. The woman greets Darren at the door with a hug ( _not a full body one, Chris happily notes_ ) and leads them in.

They enter into a hall, and immediately Chris can hear loud bouts of laughter coming from one of the rooms. He follows Darren’s lead, toeing off his shoes and then following the woman into the kitchen.

Luckily, the people that are causing the loud rounds of laughter aren’t in there. Darren stands by the island, and motions for Chris to stand next to him. The woman is fluttering about, moving bowls full of snacks no and onto the table and gathering food obviously meant to be roasted over the bonfire into a pile on the island.

“Chris, this is Julia.”

Julia turns at that, waving at him. “Oh, I didn’t even realize we were never introduced. Darren’s talked about you so much I feel like we’ve already met.”

Chris flushes, out of embarrassment or flattery he’s not really sure. The fact that Darren’s been talking about him to his packmates is a bit terrifying. Now they have all these expectations and pre-formed thoughts about him, when really they barely know him.

At the same time, however, Darren’s pack is important to him, and if he’s been talking to them about Chris...well. Chris assumes that means he must also be important to Darren.

x

“ _Julia_ ,” Darren growls towards her. He politely ( _read: threatened_ ) them not to bring up the mating thing tonight. Not unless Chris did. And while talking about Chris frequently wasn’t technically a mating thing, it sure as hell was a mate thing to do.

Julia shrugs her shoulders innocently, and gives him a quick wink while Chris isn’t looking. Darren huffs, rolling his eyes.

It’s going to be a long night.

“C’mon boys, grab some of the stuff from that pile and help me take them outside. There’s a table out by the fire pit,” She motions towards the pile she’s created on the island.

Darren quickly looks over at Chris to make sure he’s okay with helping, and when Chris gives him a quick smile, Darren's heart flutters against his chest. Fuck. He watches as Chris grabs a few packs of buns and the bags of chocolate, following Julia out the back.

Darren exhales once Chris has left the room. He’s a little shaky from being so close to Chris for so long and not doing anything about it. It’s driving his wolf insane. He takes a few more moments to himself before gathering the boxes of crackers and bags of marshmallows up in arms and heading outside.

Julia and Chris are standing at the shitty card table Julia always brings out for these things. He pauses, watching them for a moment. Chris is grinning, the kind that brings out the dimples in his cheeks. His arms are flailing as he explains something to Julia, and Julia seems to be nodding in all the right places and genuinely identified in whatever Chris is saying.

Darren hums to himself. Out of everyone in his pack, he needs Julia to like Chris the best.

Because Julia’s…, not the overall Alpha, per say, since most modern packs don’t have an overall Alpha (she is _an_ Alpha, however), but she’s definitely the one in charge. Or the den mother, as Brian likes to call her. Which means if Julia likes and accepts Chris, then it won’t take long for the rest of his pack to, either.

Not that he’s terribly worried about any of them disliking Chris or treating him like an outsider. He meant what he’s said about his pack being really accepting. But the ones in New York or Chicago might need to warm up to him. It’s not going to be like the ones who live in L.A., who have had to listen to him go on and on about Chris since they’ve met.

However, it seems like he has nothing to worry about, because Julia and Chris are getting along like a house on fire.

Julia throws her head back and laughs at something Chris says. Darren wishes he could focus on what exactly Chris is saying, but he’s too distracted by how beautiful his mate looks when he’s comfortable.

He can only hope Chris will look like that around him soon.

Darren really doesn't want to interrupt and bring the tension back to Chris’ body, but Julia glances over and sees him standing on the back porch. She motions for him to come towards them, and Darren goes willingly.

Chris glances over to where Julia’s looking and watches as Darren walks towards them. He watches as Chris involuntarily straightens up and brushes off the invisible dust on his clothes.

“Chris here is quite a riot,” Julia comments as Darren gets up to the table.

“Yeah?” Darren glances over at Chris, who had diverted his eyes towards the table.

Julia starts taking the items out of his arms. “Yeah, he was telling me about this time he got revenge on one of the asshole jocks in high school.”

“Oh,” Darren says. He tries not to let any disappointment sink through his voice. Chris hasn’t really told him anything personal yet. Nothing about his family or life before adulthood. Or his adulthood life either, really. They've stuck to trivial subjects like movies and TV shows.

Besides talking about being a werewolf, that is.

Darren places the last box of crackers on the table, and the door behind them creeks open.

“Hey, were you ever going to introduce us?” Calls a voice from behind him.

Darren turns to see Brian and Meredith strutting out the door, Joey trailing behind them. Meredith is tucked up under Brian’s arm, the moon close enough that their need to touch is strong. Darren can feel Meredith’s wolf, thrumming in contentment and submission.

His own wolf thrums with jealousy. His mate is standing just feet away and there’s nothing Darren can do about it.

He rolls his eyes, and turns around to face Chris again. He can feel Brian and Meredith walk up beside him. “Brian, Meredith, this is Chris,” he gestures to Chris.

Darren watches as Chris eyes them both wearily. He hopes Chris can tell that their mated, they make it fairly obvious with the way they gravitate towards each other.

“Hi,” He says, giving them a weak wave.

Meredith pulls away from Brian’s side, much to his contemptment, and walks over towards Chris.

“Oh, aren’t you just too cute?” Meredith goes to reach towards Chris, but stops herself, obviously realizing Chris isn’t as into physical contact as most wolves.

Chris blushes, ducking his face away from her gaze. Darren has to bite his lip from grinning to hard.

Julia laughs from beside him. “That’s what I said too! Way too cute to be with someone like Darren.”

The rest of them laugh at that, and Darren feels his own face heat up. He lifts his gaze to looks over at Chris, who looks even more embarrassed.

Darren shakes his head and shoves Brian lightly on the shoulder before walking over to Meredith. He places a hand on her shoulder and looks Chris directly in the eye.

After all, this is really what he promised Chris.

“Chris,” Darren whispers, “Meredith is a Bitten. Just like you.”

Chris’ eyes widen. He looks at Meredith in surprise, and then quickly glances at Brian before they finally settle on Darren. “...what?”

Darren shrugs, and steps back. “I’ll give you two a minute.”

He walks over to Brian, guiding him, Joey, and Julia towards the firepit and away from Chris and Meredith.

x

“I-,” Chris tries to focus on something to ask her, but his mind is just all over the place.

He can’t even begin to understand.

Meredith waits a moment before speaking. “Darren didn’t tell me what you wanted to talk to me about, just that I should talk to you.”

Chris nods. “I’m a Bitten,” he starts, “But I can’t-, I can’t do all the things they, -or you seemingly, can do.”

“What do mean?” Meredith asks kindly, but there’s an edge of curiosity to her voice.

“I can’t-well, I don’t, have any extra senses. I can’t scent another wolf. I can’t turn at will, and I can’t have a mate, either,” he says. Chris crosses his arms over his chest, feeling a little too exposed emotionally.

Meredith tilts her head, looking at him. “And you think that’s because you’re Bitten?”

“Well, what else would it be?” He snaps, none too kindly.

She doesn’t respond for a few moments, closing her eyes and seeming to focus on something else entirely. After a while, her eyes crack back open. “I can’t feel your wolf either. Everyone else here, I can feel their wolves simmering under the surface. But you? There’s barely a faint presence.”

He doesn’t respond. He waits, on edge.

“All of those things are gifts of being a wolf,” she pauses, choosing her next words carefully, “You haven’t earned those gifts because you’ve repressed your wolf.”

“Huh?” He narrows his eyes.

“You won’t accept your wolf, so he won’t give you any of his gifts. It has nothing to do with being Bitten, really. Except that born wolves are raised with acceptance of their wolves. You and I, we have to learn to embrace and accept our wolves ourselves.”

She gives him a sad smile that makes Chris wonder what her tale is. Bitten wolves aren’t exactly common outside of turning a human mate, not with the laws in place to help prevent them.

“So what, I have to just, embrace my wolf and boom?”

“I think you already know it’s not going to be that easy.”

He shifts his weight over onto his other foot. “So why didn’t the others know? Why didn’t Darren notice?”

“Darren,” Meredith says, “is your mate. Meaning his wolf will always be able to recognize yours, no matter how repressed it is. He wouldn’t be able to tell. As for the others, they weren’t trying to reach out. They were forewarned by Darren that you wouldn’t want them reaching for you. Haven’t you ever had a wolf react badly to you? Looked at you like you were crazy?”

Chris thinks back to the lady at Comic Con just the other day. “Yes.”

“They tried to reach out to your wolf, and found him locked in a metaphorical cage. That irritates most born wolves.”

He sighs. “Where am I even supposed to begin?”

Meredith grins. “That part is easy. Darren.”

His confusion must show across his face, because she immediately adds-on. “Mates help naturally. He’ll start bringing out your instinct slowly but surely.”

“And if I wanted to get there faster?”

“Well, we can help. You’d need a crash course in being a werewolf. Things born wolves learn as pups,” Meredith pauses, “You’re not going to like it, however. Most of it is just going to be forced shifting, and having you wander and play as your wolf,” Meredith says, “C’mon. We should start now while there’s enough of us if anything gets out of hand.”

She motions for him to follow her towards the bonfire.

Chris groans. He runs a hand through his hair nervously. He’s never shifted outside the full moon. He doesn’t know how he acts, doesn’t even know what his wolf looks like, honestly. Really, he might be feral and go after the others.

He follows after Meredith, standing beside her while she faces the rest of the group.

x

Chris follows Meredith back into the group, watching as Darren’s head whips around. He wonders if Darren can tell how worried he is. Chris can feel his lip pulled into a tight line. Meredith, on the contrary, is smiling.

Darren walks over to stand in front of them. Chris assumes he’s waiting for one of them to tell him what’s happening. Chris looks over at him and offers a small smile.

Meredith nudges Chris with her arm, and Chris knows she wants him to explain it to Darren himself.

“It’s uh, not from being Bitten,” Chris starts. He crosses his arms over his chest, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. “I’ve- repressed my wolf?”

Chris looks over to Meredith for confirmation, only to find that Meredith has walked away towards Brian, leaving him alone with Darren.  He huffs, but turns back to find Darren smiling at him.

Chris’ heart flops a little in his chest. Sometimes he thinks he hasn’t enough time to admire the man that’s his apparent mate. He really is quite gorgeous.

“Apparently because I’ve shut my wolf out, I- don’t get the gifts of being a werewolf,” He tries to explain. Darren nods. “Meredith said I should shift with you guys here, and you’d guys would start teaching me all the things I should have learned as a pup-,” Chris hesitates, “-but I can’t shift on my own.”

Darren hums, taking a few steps closer to Chris, so they’re an inch apart. “I can help with that. Focusing on your mate can force the shift,” He begins tugging off his shirt. “Watch me, Chris,” he whispers.

“-but the others-,” Chris starts, trying to keep his eyes focused on Darren’s face, and not the stretch of smooth skin being revealed as Darren’s shirt lands on the ground.

Darren shakes his head. “Meredith will explain it to them. I promise, you’ll be fine. After I shift, just focus on me, okay?” He steps out of his shoes and begins reaching down for his jeans. He slowly pulls off both his jeans and boxers, letting them pool at the bottom of his feet. Darren steps back out of the jeans, and gives Chris one last reassuring smile.

Chris watches as Darren’s body begins to shift. He drops on all fours, and his hair extends across his whole body until there’s a large black wolf standing in front of him. Darren looks up at him, his gold eyes still just as captivating in his wolf form.

Darren shakes himself off, and seems to take a deep breath.

Darren barks happily, and nudges at Chris’ knee with his nose. Chris gives him a confused look, but Darren tugs on his pant leg.

Chris takes a few moments, but he eventually kneels down in front of Darren.

Darren tugs gently on the front of his shirt, and Chris rolls his eyes. “You know, I don’t usually take my clothes off until the third date, at least,” He says as he tugs his shirt off over his head.

Darren’s tongue flops out of his mouth, and he grins at Chris. Chris glances towards the others, who are all facing away from the two of them, before removing the rest of his clothing as well. He notices that Darren gives him the same respect, keeping his eyes trained on Chris’ face.

Chris exhales a shaky breath. How is he supposed to shift by just focusing on Darren?

He takes Darren’s head in his hands, and looks into his eyes. It only takes a few moments before his mind starts to wander about his own wolf. Is he larger than Darren? Smaller? He’s not even sure what color his own fur is.

He feels the shift in his mind first, the conscious stream of thought quickly turning to quick, rapid bursts of thought. And soon, his body begins to follow the change. His bones crack under his skin and fur spreads across it.

When they settle, he’s shake himself from the ache of shifting. He looks up, meeting Darren’s eyes.

His whole body screams _mate_.

Darren barks happily. Chris realizes he stands just a few inches taller than Darren. When he looks down at his paws, he can see that his fur is surprisingly white, instead of matching his human hair color like most wolves.

He files it away to think over when he’s human again. Now he has more important things.

Chris noses forward to press his snout against Darren’s neck. He sniffs, letting the scent wash over him. He growls softly in content, pulling his head back. Darren immediately occupies the space under his head, nuzzling him like they did the first day they met.

Darren flops down on the ground after a few moments, and rolls over to show his stomach. Chris looks down at him, and he can’t help but think that’s exactly where Darren’s supposed to be.

Chris leans down and nips at Darren’s neck. His wolf internally puffs out his chest.

“Chris,” comes a voice from behind. Chris whips his head around, letting out a low growl. His eyes meet Meredith, and even though he doesn’t quite know exactly who she is in this form, but he knows she’s apart of Darren’s pack. They have a similar smell embedded in them.

He feels Darren walk up beside him, nudging him gently.

Meredith kneels down on the ground in front of them, stroking the side of Chris’ face. Chris lets out a gust of warm air in her face, showing his irritation. Darren touching him is one thing, other people is another thing entirely.

“Darren,” she nods towards him. Chris registers the sound of a shift before he feels a palm on the back of his hide.

The palm rubs across his back, and Chris tries to push back against it. “Your turn,” Darren says beside him. Darren pats his flank gently to get him to turn around. Chris faces him, and their eyes meet once again.

“Focus,” Darren whispers. Chris looks curiously at his mate. The rush of thoughts in his head start to slow down, and start to have more insight. Then, he begins to feel his bones shift and elongate, his hair retreating to its correct spots, and suddenly he’s back in his human form.

His mind feels like white noise. And there’s hardly any of memory of the past hour he’s spent as a wolf. Chris frowns, trying to piece together things when a breeze runs past them. He shivers, pulling himself tighter together, when he realizes

He’s naked.

In front of both Meredith and possibly the rest of their pack.

And Darren. Who is also naked.

He blushes, quickly averting his eyes to look out towards the forest.

“Chris-,” Darren says softly, and then suddenly there’s a thin layer of fabric being draped over his shoulders. He grabs it, realizing it’s a robe, and slides it on. He ties it around his front, looking over to see that Darren is sporting one now as well. Meredith gives him a small smile, before retreating back towards the others who are still by the bonfire.

“-was I supposed to remember anything that just happened?” Chris asks sadly. He hopes not, or at least he hopes Darren didn’t expect him to. By the way Darren’s face drops, however, he knows Darren did.

“No, not really,” Darren replies. “Meredith hoped you might have remembered something, even just a feeling, when you shifted back. But it wasn’t guaranteed. Not this time, at least.”

Chris nods solemnly.

Darren places a hand on his shoulder, and squeezes it gently. “Now, c’mon, let’s go get changed, because we have some marshmallows to roast.”  

Darren stands up, and offers Chris a hand. Chris takes it gratefully, letting Darren pull him to his feet. When they’re standing face to face, he feels something _right_ about the way that Darren has to look up towards him.

He hopes it’s a sign that he’ll remember something sooner than he thinks.

x

Chris doesn't see Darren for almost a week after the bonfire. His time quickly becomes consumed again by everything that doesn’t have to do with his wolf. Work asks him to cover some extra shifts, Amber wants to hang out again.

And if he’s being honest, he definitely doesn’t make too much effort to reach out to Darren again.

He’s scared he knows exactly what Darren wanted him to recall when he shifted back. Darren wanted him to realize they were mates. And really, Chris wishes he did too, but he doesn’t.

Chris has texted him of course. Darren even called him the other day and they chatted on the phone about the last episode of Downton Abbey Darren had watched. He couldn’t just outright ignore Darren. But he never initiated it.

He thumbs over Darren’s name on his phone. If he’s learned anything about werewolf mates in the short time he’s been involved in their world, it’s that not seeing Chris must be driving Darren crazy. He doesn’t think Brian and Meredith were apart for more than ten minutes at the bonfire, and they’re officially mated.

Chris presses the call button before he can second guess himself.

Darren answers on the second ring. “Chris?”

“Hey,” Chris sits up a little more on the couch. “Do you uhm-, want to hang out sometime soon?”

Darren's obviously trying to hide his excitement. What Chris doesn't know is that Darren has been bouncing all over the place without seeing Chris for so long. That he's been spending most of his time at Julia's, so he at least has someone to keep him from calling Chris every second of the day.

“Are you free today?” Darren asks, wincing.

“Yeah,” Chris says, “What time?” Chris really wasn’t expecting to see Darren today, but well, he can’t say he would mind.

“Whenever’s good for you, I’m just lounging around.”

Chris stands up from the couch and walks over to grab his keys out of the entryway. “What if I said I’m grabbing my keys now?”

Chris can almost see Darren grin. “ _Yes_ ,” Darren exhales, “That’d be uh, good. Great, really.”

“Great,” Chris says. “I’ll be there in 20 minutes, top.”

“See you then.”

x

Chris arrives at Darren’s doorstep in fifteen minutes, the traffic slightly more cooperative than usual.

Darren greets him at the door, looking particularly rumpled today. His hair is in disarray and he hasn’t shaved in a few days, judging by the scruff covering his face. His eyes are as wide and eager as ever though, and it makes something warm settle in Chris.

Chris lets Darren lead him through the house. He quickly realizes Darren is leading him straight towards the back door. They step out onto the back porch, and Chris gives him a quizzical look.

Darren gestures to the woods behind his house. “Thought you might want to get to know your wolf some more. Maybe go on a run?”

“Oh.” Chris hesitates for a moment. “Are you sure? Last time all those other guys were there, too.”

“We did, but I remember how your wolf acted. We’ll be fine, I promise.”

Darren quickly strips himself of his clothes, and there’s barely time for Chris to admire the planes of tanned skin before Darren’s wolf is standing there.

Chris just watches Darren for a few moments. Darren stretches out, arching his back and extending out his legs, before returning to face Chris.

Chris removes his clothing, placing it in a nice pile on the porch. He kneels down before Darren, and repeats the process from the bonfire. He allows his mind to wander until the wolf takes over. His body shifts and soon he’s back in his wolf form.

He blinks, letting his senses readjust.  

Darren gives a small yip, and then takes off towards the woods. Chris follows after him, chasing him through the trees. They keep a brisk pace until Darren leads them into a nice sized clearing.

Darren skids to a stop, turning to face Chris. He crouches down, sticking his butt up into the air and wiggling it. He yips again at Chris, clearly trying to get him to play.

Chris gives him a nonthreatening growl, and lunges forward to try and nip at Darren, when Darren quickly rolls out of the way. He jumps forward and butts his head against Chris’ flank, causing Chris to stumble.

Chris glares at him. Playtime is fun and everything, but he is not going to let Darren think he’s in charge here. Chris tackles Darren to the ground, letting him try and fight back for a few moments before finally getting him onto his back. He lets out a loud growl, and Darren immediately stops fighting.

Chris watches his mate squirm under him for a few moments before leaning down and pressing his teeth against Darren’s neck. Darren lets out a content sigh, and Chris almost revels in his submission.

He finally lets go of Darren’s neck, and lays down on his stomach. Darren spends a few more minutes on his back, before rolling over to his stomach as well. He rests his head on his front paws, and it doesn’t take very long for Chris to place his head on top of Darren’s.

All too soon, Chris can feel the heaviness in his eyes. He feels Darren’s breath even out underneath him, and soon he joins him in sleep.

When Chris wakes up, its to a breath of air blowing against his neck. He cracks open his eyes to see Darren’s curly hair tucked up against his chin. Chris is lying on his back, with Darren curled up on his chest, both back in their human forms. Luckily, their groins aren’t anywhere near each other.

His hand is resting on Darren’s bicep, and he slowly traces up and down the veins he can feel there. He feels Darren shift against him, before Darren pulls back his head. Chris flushes when he sees some of Darren’s exposed chest, realizing they’re naked. Laying on top of each other.

“Hey there,” Darren greets sleepily. Darren yawns, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. Chris watches as he tries to wake up. He looks well rested, and Chris hope he doesn’t ruin it by looking uncomfortable with their current position.

“Good evening, I guess,” Chris grins, looking up towards the sky. He can just make out through the trees that the sky is starting to turn dark.

Darren leans down, nudging Chris’ jaw with his head to give him access. Darren rubs his nose against his neck, and Chris assumes he’s trying see if his scent has changed. “Remember anything this time?” Darren asks, seeming to fear the answer.

Chris shivers as Darren passes under his ear. He tries to think back. He doesn’t remember a whole lot but- “We uh, played for a while?”

Chris feels Darren smile against his skin. “Right,” he whispers, “Anything else?”

“Uh-,” Darren skims his lips against Chris’ Adam’s Apple, “I bit your neck? I think?”

A kiss is pressed at the base of his neck. “Anything else?”

Chris shakes his head. “No, not that I can recall. But, that’s good right? That’s I'm starting to remember?”

Darren pulls back so he can look Chris in the eyes. “It’s very good. Can you feel any changes in this form?”

And oh, Chris hadn’t really thought about that yet. He doesn’t notice any changes in his eyesight yet, but- “I can hear a deer, it’s over ten yards away. And you, I can smell you.” He inhales, and suddenly his nose is filled with sandalwood, spearmint, and something that smells like _home_. Although he doesn’t quite know what to do with that one yet. Before, he could only make out the cologne Darren occasionally used.

Darren’s eyes light up. “Good! Now, try to reach out to my wolf.”

Chris gives him a confused look, but Darren doesn’t offer anything more than that. He closes his eyes, focusing on reaching for his own wolf first. Chris can feel him, much more of a presence than he was a week ago.

He gets his wolf to push out, searching for Darren. It’s a weird process, one that Chris isn’t quite so sure he likes. But eventually his wolf touches something, something warm and right. Chris knows it’s Darren immediately.

He lets Darren’s wolf press back against him for a few seconds, before opening his eyes. They immediately find Darren’s, who is looking at him with something akin to awe.

“You did it,” Darren whispers, staring down at him like he’s accomplished something great. Chris doesn’t really agree, but it’s nice to feel like he’s made some kind of progress as far as his wolf goes.

His eyes flick down to Darren’s lips. And Chris is tempted, so very tempted, but he doesn’t know if he has the gall to do it. He doesn’t know if kissing will make things worse for Darren, or if it’d make it better.

He feels Darren’s nose brush up against his, and watches as Darren tilts his head ever so slightly. Chris holds his breath as Darren’s head lowers until their lips are touching.

He move his own head, and lets Darren press even closer. It’s a dragged on tease, not nearly enough but Chris still doesn’t want to force it if it could make thing worse. But Darren brushes their lips once, twice, before Chris finally surges up.

He presses their lips together as his eyes squeeze shut, feeling Darren moan against his mouth in delight. Chris’ hands shoot up to grab at either side of Darren’s face, pulling them even closer together. Darren takes his top lip in between his, and nips it gently. Chris gasps. Darren hums, and dials it back to just simple kissing.

After a few more moments, he pull his head away entirely.

Chris cracks open his eyes again. Darren’s smile is so big that his eyes are squinty. Chris can’t help but smile back.

“That’s -uh, not going to make things worse for you, are they? The mate thing?”

“No,” Darren states, “I’ll be fine.”

“Good-,” Chris’ eyes land on Darren’s bare chest and throws a hand over his own face.

“What?” Darren questions.

Chris groans, turning his head to the side. “We’re _naked_ , Darren.”

“Huh,” Darren says, as if he’s just noticed, “So we are.”

When Chris pulls his hand away and looks back, he’s met with a smirking Darren.

“Do you want me to go get our clothes so you don’t have to travel through the forest naked?” Darren asks, leaning down to press a kiss on his cheek.

Chris nods. “Yes, thank you.”

Darren pulls back and stands up beside Chris. Chris immediately has to duck his head away, trying to avoid looking at certain anatomical parts of Darren.

Darren laughs at him. “You could look, you know.”

Chris shakes his head. “No, I know you’re not looking at me _there_ , so I owe the same respect to you.”

There’s a minute of silence, so Chris figures Darren had silently slipped back towards the porch. But there’s a soft press of lips against his forehead, and then he hears the grass rustle under Darren’s feet as he walks away.

x

Chris shifts from where he’s standing beside Darren.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Darren asks. Chris stares at the door in front of him. It’s only been three weeks since he’s been here last, but it’s much more intimidating this time.

Because instead of there being just four other people inside this house, there’s an upwards of twenty. Maybe even thirty or more, depending on who could come.

“Yes,” Chris nods. He’s not actually sure he can do this, but he can’t back out now.

Not when Darren told them he was coming.

Darren tries to give a reassuring smile. “Let’s go then.”

Darren opens the door, not even bothering with knocking. He told Chris the other day they typically don’t need to knock on the days where the whole pack comes back into town. Julia gets annoyed opening the doors over and over again.

As they walk through the entryway, and out toward the back door, Chris can hear the loud noise of everyone talking and chattering loudly.

The backyard is packed. There are people milled about, some in larger groups, some off in pairs. He spots the card table again from before, off to the side with piles of food on top of it.

Darren’s almost vibrating with excitement.  

“So, where do we begin?” Chris asks, eyes jumping around from person to person. He can’t even find the people he knows. Joey, Brian, Meredith. Even Julia seems to be lost.

Darren puts a hand on his forearm. “Reach out for me?”

Chris tilts his head. He feel his wolf stir a little, and when he goes to reach towards Darren, he finds a dozen different wolves. All members of Darren’s pack. He manages to find Darren, however, and presses up against him. Darren’s wolf presses back, comforting him.

When Chris opens his eyes again, Darren gives him a gentle squeeze.

“We start over here,” Darren slides his hand down until their fingers are laced together. Chris flushes.

Darren guides them over towards a smaller group of only three or four people. He gets introduced to all of them.

They make their way to all of the varying groups. Apparently he’s the biggest guest out of everyone here. Everyone needs to know who Darren’s mate is.

They have varying reactions to him. The ones from L.A. that he didn't meet yet are thrilled by him, while anyone from Chicago and New York are pleased, but don’t seem to know quite as much. There are exceptions, of course, people from New York who know way more. People that Darren has held particularly close.

Chris recognizes some of them from various stories he’s told. Like Lauren, and Joe.

Finally, he’s brought into a group with familiar faces. Meredith wraps him up in a hug, He feels her wolf try to reach out towards him, now that it’s reachable, but he shakes his head. He’s not quite there yet.

Darren is one thing. Others are still another.

Meredith takes it in stride, however. She doesn’t even acknowledge his denial, just kisses him gently on a cheek.

“Thanks,” He whispers.

She gives him a smile in reply. “Of course.”

x

Darren can’t believe this is really happening. He’s here, at a pack gathering, with his mate.

He’s watched for years at all his pack members and friends how found their mates. Watched them be paraded around, introduced. Everyone always thought he would be one of the first to find their mates, what with how social he is and how much he loves the whole process of mating.   

He watches happily as Julia guides Chris to the food table. They both grab a plate of chips off the table, and Darren watches as she introduces him to someone else. He glads Julia’s decided to take Chris under his wing today, because people have been all too keen to make mating jokes around him and well.

“Hey!” A voice comes from behind him. Darren turns to see a woman, with dirty blonde hair and tanned skin approach him.

“Hey Claire,” He replies as she stands in front of him. Darren hasn’t seen her in some time. She was brought into the pack through someone else, a co-worker or something who didn’t have a pack.

He hoped, before meeting her, that she might be his mate. But of course his real one was just waiting for Darren to find him.

Although that didn’t mean she didn’t want to play, just a bit. He refused, of course, his mate deserved his everything. But that didn’t mean she still didn’t try now and again.

Darren feels her wolf try to reach out to him, and although he’s usually pretty happy to greet other wolves, he starkly refuses her.

“What, the wolf of the great Criss can’t come out play anymore?” She questions.

Darren’s face lights up. “I found my mate!”

Claire’s eyes widen in surprise, “Oh wow, really? That’s amazing Darren. We always knew how much you wanted to find yours,” Her voice sounds genuinely happy.

She steps forward to give him another hug. Darren doesn’t think about the fact that she lingers a little too long.

x

Chris follows Julia around like a lost puppy.

He knew that it wasn’t that Darren didn’t want to show them off, but something about Julia being the one in charge means she’ll be the better one to mediate anyone trying to get to know him better.

After a while, he looks around to seek out Darren. Some reassurance that there’s a reason he’s breaking all of his typical introverted habits.

But when he sees Darren, he’s wrapped up in some girl, hugging her.

He huffs angrily, turning back to face Julia. He doesn’t know why it’s setting him on edge. He know it’s irrational. That the chances are high she just another one of Darren’s many friends. That it doesn’t mean anything. But all of him feels on fire with the need to show her that Darren is his. Not hers.

Julia glances over to where he was staring. She goes to say something, but Chris cuts her off. He doesn’t want to hear why his anger is irrational.

“Don’t,” he almost growls.

She pauses, raising an eyebrow at him. Chris thinks she’s trying to hide a laugh behind her smile, and it only makes it worse.“You don’t want to know who she is?”

“Not particularly,” Chris says. And he doesn’t, really. If he doesn’t know who she is, then it’s all for nothing. And eventually he can calm himself down.

“Fine,” Julia replies.

He gives it a few more seconds before the urge to look over becomes too strong. He glances over towards Darren again. He’s pulled apart from the girl, but within a few seconds they’re hugging again.

Chris growls under his breath. Why does he keep hugging her?

“Chris-,” Julia says from beside him.

He’s changed his mind. The need to know who she is, to know any and every connection she has to Darren becomes too much. “Who is she?” He turns back towards Julia, a glare on his face.

Julia rolls her eyes at him, and Chris almost snaps at her. Can’t she see that some girl is all over _his_ mate? “A pack member, they’re acquaintances. I think at one time before they met, they were hoping to be each others mates.”

“And now?” Chris inquires, his eyes turning back towards Darren and the girl.

Julia sighs beside him. “I don’t know the particulars, but I know she’s tried to sleep with him more than once.”

He nods solemnly and then takes off. Chris can hear Julia calling for him, but he just doesn’t care. He stalks straight towards Darren and the girl.

When he reaches them, Darren immediately notices him. Darren’s face lights up for a brief moment, before he eventually sees the look on Chris’ face.

“Chris-, what’s-,” Darren starts, but Chris interrupts him by kissing him firmly on the lips.

He winds one hand in the curls on the nape of Darren’s neck, bringing him close, and the other on Darren’s waist. He takes control of the kiss, making sure Darren molds to his every will. Making sure the girl, and everyone, knows Darren is his.

His wolf rolls around inside, pressing up against Darren’s and staking his claim.

Chris bites Darren bottom lip a little harshly before pulling back. Darren’s eyes are wide in surprise, and he looks like he’s in a bit of a daze.

Chris turns to the girl, who’s watching them both with a look of surprise. He growls, deep and low at her. “He’s _mine._ ”

He takes another step closer to Darren, and nuzzles against his jaw. He can smell how his own sense begins to cover Darren, marking him as Chris’. Chris bites under Darren’s ear, working a red mark into Darren’s skin, just incase anyone had their doubts.

When he finally pulls back, the girl is gone.

“Chris?” Darren questions. Chris can’t make out if he’s upset or confused or both.

“I’m sorry- I don’t know what-”

Darren raises up on his tiptoes to press their lips together again. It’s nothing more than a fleeting kiss, but Chris can tell it means Darren’s not mad.

Darren pulls back, and looks up a little in awe. “You- your wolf?”

“Huh?” Chris looks at him, confused.

“You said I’m yours,” Darren states, eyes searching for an answer.

“Oh,” Chris frowns for a moment. He looks into Darren’s eyes, and he can feel his wolf yelling at him. ‘ _Mate MIne Mate Mate Mate Claim Claim Mate Mine Now_ ’

Chris grins, his smile stretching so wide he knows his teeth are showing. “So I did.”

Darren looks confused at his grin, but he can’t help but smile back. “So, am I?”

“What?” Chris asks.

“Yours?” Darren looks up at him like he holds the entirety of the world in his hands.

“Yes. You’re mine,” Chris leans forward to brush their noses. “You’re my mate,” He pauses, “And I love you,” he whispers.

Darren’s jaw drops a bit. “I love you too,” Darren kisses him on the lips again, sweetly, before staring up at him. His pupils are wide and his gaze is heated. It makes Chris’ wolf yip happily. “Make me yours?” Darren asks.

“Of course.” Chris replies, as if he could do anything else.

x

They fumble into Chris’ apartment, almost tripping over themselves in their haste.

Darren turns Chris to face back towards him, and crashes their lips together. It’s a rough, biting kiss. The kind Chris knows Darren must have been desperate for. He wraps his arms around Darren’s waist, gripping his hips tightly and tugging him closer.

Chris maneuvers them to the couch, falling backwards onto it and dragging Darren on top of him.

“Chris,” Darren whines, shifting restlessly in his lap.

Chris runs a soothing hand down his back. “I know,” he whispers, “Soon. Just, be here with me first, okay?”

He watches as Darren tries to take a deep breath, steadying himself. Chris maneuvers Darren closer to him, so they’re almost chest to chest.

He leans forward, pressing his nose into Darren’s neck. He repeats the motions Darren has done to him so many time, dragging it across the sensitive skin, his scent covering Darren before he starts leaving small bites around Darren's adam's apple.

Darren melts in his lap, pressing them completely together as his arms coming up to wind around Chris’ neck. Chris' wolf almost purrs with Darren’s beautiful submission. Chris moves onto Darren’s ears, leaving kitten licks along the outer shell.

Darren hips grind forward, making Chris aware of their very obvious erections. He lets Darren set the pace for now, who keeps it slow. Darren nuzzle himself under Chris’ chin, rubbing his own scent off on Chris.

When Darren’s seemingly satisfied with his’ scent, he pulls back. Chris moves one hand up to cup Darren’s jaw, and pulls him forward for a much gentler kiss. Chris takes the charge, however, molding Darren’s lips to his own. He pushes, and Darren complies.

Eventually Chris pulls back, looking at Darren’s swollen red lips. His wolf puffs up happily with his mate looking just on the edge of desperation.

“Can we-,” Darren pauses, “go to your room?” Darren wiggles his hips, emphasizing both of their hard-ons.

Chris nods. He goes to push on Darren’s hips, to get Darren off his lap, before he has a better idea. He grabs Darren’s ass, causing his mate to whine, and tugs him as close as possible before standing up from the couch, letting Darren wrap his legs around his waist.

“Oh, fuck. Chris,” Darren breathes heavily into his ear.

Chris can only grunt in reply. He may be stronger than the average human, but Darren is still almost all muscle. He manages to carry Darren all the way back to his room.

He deposits Darren on the bed with a loud _thunk_ of his mattress. Darren wiggles up on his bed until his head is resting on the pillows.

He gives Chris a sly grin, and crooks a finger at him.

Chris however, shakes his head. At Darren's confused look, he reaches for the hem of his shirt. He slides his shirt off, and stands still, letting Darren’s eyes rove his body.

When he moves onto the bed, hovering near Darren's waist,Chris runs his hands up Darren's chest before eventually grabbing onto his shirt. Chris tugs at the hem, and finally Darren gets the idea. Darren takes off his own shirt, and Chris growls a little at the sight of Darren's toned body.

Chris leans down and presses a quick and dirty kiss to Darren’s lips, sliding his tongue into Darren’s mouth, letting himself explore for a few moments before pulling away.

“ _Uhh, Chris please_ ,” Darren begs.

Chris places his hands on Darren’s collarbone, dragging them down to his chest. He thumbs over Darren’s nipple lightly, curious to see if they’re sensitive.

By the gasp he gets in return, he’s pretty sure of his answer.

“Please, what?" Chris asks with a grin. It's so satisfying, watching Darren - who has been his mentor this whole time - be so desperate under him.

Darren lifts his hips up, trying to come into contact with Chris’. “Anything,” Darren moans.

Chris lowers his hips down so that they’re lined up perfectly. Darren tosses his head back, exposing the red and purple marks lined across his neck as Chris grinds down onto him.

“Now,” Darren says, “Need you now. Inside.” His eyes fly open towards Chris, and his pupils are blown wide. And Chris know it’s the wolf that needs this, immediately.

They can’t put it off anymore.

Chris steps back off the bed, leaving a confused Darren in his wake. He slides off his pants and boxers, letting them pile on the floor. When he faces Darren again, it’s to see that his mate has also divested himself of any clothing.

He takes the time to actually look at Darren. His tanned skin stands out against Chris’ black sheets. His trim waist and smattering of hair running down to his treasure trail.

And at the end of it.

Darren’s cock stands proudly out from him. Chris know Darren’s not as big as he is, either in width or height, but that’s fine because he’s still gorgeous. It’s red, with a thick vein running right down the underside of it that Chris can’t wait to get his mouth on eventually.

Not today, unfortunately. They don’t have too much time for anything other than what their wolves want.

When he refocuses, Darren’s eyes are fixated on Chris’ cock. Darren swallows thickly, and Chris whines at the thought of sliding his cock down Darren’s throat.

He crawls back onto the bed, and Darren’s eyes move back towards his face.

“How do you want to do this?” Chris asks.

Darren waits for a moment, seeming to consider his options, before flipping over onto his stomach.

Chris growls happily, leaning down to bite Darren’s shoulder gently in praise. He feels the rest of the blood in his body rush towards his dick at the way Darren’s ass looks. So perfectly round and malleable.

Not to mention _his_.

He straddles Darren thighs, letting his hands run over Darren’s lower back and eventually over his ass. Darren presses his ass back, trying to get more.

“Lube?”

“Uhn-,” Darren groans, “No need.”

Chris moans. Right. Submissive wolves are self-lubricating during mating. There were _some_ thing they taught in health class.

He squeezes Darren’s ass, digging his nails gently into the flesh.

“Chris c’mon, please,” Darren whines.

“Alright, alright,” Chris uses one of his hands to spread his ass cheeks, exposing Darren’s dusky little hole. It’s slick, showing off Darren’s obvious arousal.

“Fuck,” Chris whispers. He slides a middle finger over the hole, watching it clench. Eventually he slides his finger in, to the knuckle,  just enough to coat it with some of the slickness. He moves it in and out gently, watching as Darren’s hole begins to open up for him.

He slowly begins to go deeper and deeper, until his whole finger is moving inside of Darren.

Darren huffs happily, his head pressed into one of Chris’ pillows.

“You good up there?” Chris grins.

“Mmm,” Darren hums in reply, “More?” he mumbles, wiggling his ass.

Chris laughs, smacking Darren’s ass lightly. Darren lets out a whoosh of air, and Chris smirks, filing that away for later.

He begins working in a second finger. Then a third. And a fourth.

He wishes they had the time to work in some toys too. It doesn’t matter that he knows Darren’s literally made to take it. He’s still worried.

After all, they have no idea how big Chris’ knot might actually get.

But Darren’s had enough of prep. He’s humping forward onto the bed and pressing back against the fingers in his ass.

“Chris,” he pleads.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Chris slides his fingers out, watching as Darren tries to clench around the empty air. Chris scoots forward a bit, guiding the tip of his dick towards Darren’s hole.

Chris takes his hand that was inside Darren and strokes himself, coating his cock in the lubrication.

“Do you want to be lying down or do you want up on all fours?” Chris asks.

When Darren lifts his hips, Chris moves backwards. Darren gets himself up to his knees and elbows, head still resting on the pillow. Chris takes his spot behind him, grabbing at Darren’s hip with one hand.

He grabs his cock with the other, sliding the head over Darren’s rim as Darren clenches in anticipation.

“You have to relax,” Chris says softly. Darren grunts against the pillow, but some of his muscles relax.

Chris presses the head of his cock against Darren, letting it slip in with a pop. He moves his other hand onto Darren’s hip as well, squeezing roughly at the feeling of how hot and tight Darren is.

Darren shifts restlessly on the bed, trying to get Chris to push in more.

“Hold still,” Chris grunts. Darren stills almost immediately, responding happily to his mate.

Chris presses deep inside him, slowly but surely until he’s completely inside. He exhales shakily, Darren’s squeezing around him so well. His wolf howls inside, and Chris knows he has little time until the wolf takes over for this.

“I-. I love you,” Chris moans.

“Love you too, now Chris _please_ ,” Darren presses back against his hips.

Chris knows if he was looking at his own reflection, his pupils would be blown wide just like Darren’s were earlier.

He squeezes Darren’s hips one last time, before sliding his cock back out. He fucks back in, burying himself.

“Chris,” Darren moans. Chris fucks in and out again, trying to keep a slower pace at first, but with his own wolf pushing him and Darren’s desperation, it doesn’t last very long. He only gets about five more strokes in before he picks up the rhythm.

His hips move faster, smacking up against Darren’s ass again and again, echoing in Chris’ room. It joins the sound of the bed creaking under them and the soft sound of Darren’s whines. Chris’ hands are gripping Darren’s waist, and he can’t wait for the bruises that will appear there afterwards.

Chris watches, keeping his eyes trained on Darren’s face. The way his eyes are scrunched, the sweat dripping from his hair. He can’t believe he has this man under him.

Can’t believe he gets to make Darren _his_.

He can feel himself swelling everytime he pulls out of Darren. He knows soon it’s going to stick, and they’ll be tied together until it’s done.

Darren grunts when it slides back out of him again. “-now?” He questions, his voice turning into a moan.

“Yeah,” Chris says as he leans forward, so his mouth is resting by Darren’s neck. He goes to pull out again, the knot pops out, but he know it’ll be the last time. Chris groans as he tries to fuck back in and the knot won’t fit. “I told you, relax, love,” He whispers.

Chris leans forward and latches onto Darren’s neck, biting into his skin. Darren’s whole body goes still, muscles all completely pliant. Darren moans happily.

Chris pulls back again, using one hand to spread Darren’s ass cheeks. He thrusts forward again, this time the knot sliding right into Darren.

They both let out a loud moan.

Chris almost immediately continues thrusting in and out. He can tell by the way Darren’s hand is gripping the sheets that he’s close to coming. He doesn’t let go of Darren’s neck, but bites down a little bit harder and digs into Darren’s hips with his nails.

It only takes another thrust for Darren to be thrown over the edge. “ _Chris!_ ”  His body goes taut, and then shakes as he spurts across Chris’ bedsheets.

Chris continues fucking him, reveling in the even tighter squeeze of Darren’s ass, his knot swelling even more. His thrust come quick, like unsteady staccato movements.

He comes not a minute later, gripping onto Darren and spilling inside him. Darren wiggles happily under Chris, finally happy to be claimed by his mate. Chris waits until he’s completely finished coming to let go of Darren’s neck.

Once Chris is done, he feels the immediate effects of the mating.

The rush of happy warmth that seeps into his skin. The way their scents seem to swirl around the room, before settling inside of them. The way he can feel Darren’s heart beating steadily.

As he and Darren both collapse onto the bed, his wolf seems to pad around happily. He reaches out for Darren’s own wolf, happy to find him content as well.

Chris shifts, causing Darren to grunt under him.

“Sorry,” Chris mutters against his ear.

“Mm, it’s fine,” Darren replies, “But can we shift positions?”

Chris laughs and skates his lips against Darren’s ear. “You calling me fat?”

“No!” Darren exclaims, “Of course not I just-,”

“I know, I was kidding.” Chris wraps a hand around Darren’s waist and carefully maneuvers them onto their sides. He’s spooning up behind Darren, nuzzling into back of Darren’s neck.

“Mine,” Chris growls softly.

“Yours,” Darren replies, before Chris feels him fall asleep in his arms.

x

The pack gathering is still going on when they arise a few hours later, and Darren begs him to go back together.

Chris agrees, only because he can tell how much Darren wants to show him off _again_ now that they’ve mated.

They manage to slide through the house fairly unnoticed, although he’s sure they all knew the minute they were gone. As soon as they step out the back door, however, they’re bombarded.

Chris keeps an arm tucked around Darren’s waist, keeping them pressed together as members of Darren’s ( _and his too, now, he realizes_ ) come up to congratulate them one by one. It seems to keep Darren grounded, any time Darren gets too excited or embarrassed, all Chris has to do is squeeze his waist and he calms right down.

Finally, Julia makes her way up to them once the rest of the pack has scattered. She stands in front of them for a few moments, not saying anything. Chris shifts, his mind racing with worry. Julia is it, the approval or disapproval of him in the pack.

And even though they can’t ( _and wouldn’t_ ) change anything about their mating, it still worries him.

Julia eventually gives them a grin, however. She steps up towards Darren, and places a kiss on his cheek.

Chris’ wolf bristles, but the mating and knowing Julia help quell him.

“I’m so, so happy for you,” she says to Darren.

Julia turns to him, and gives him a wink. “Welcome to the pack, Colfer.”

Chris laughs, and accepts her one-armed hug. He’s not letting Darren go from his side for quite some time.

After Julia comes Joey, who ruffles Darren’s hair and hugs them both.

Then Brian and Meredith approach them

Brian gives him a nod and a grin, before stepping over towards Darren. Chris can’t make out what they’re saying, but he can tell Brian’s happy for them.

Meredith walks up to him, and she can’t seem to keep the smile off her face.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Chris says  gratefully before she can even get a word in.

Meredith shakes her head. “It was all you, you know that don’t you? And Darren, helped, of course.”

“I-,” Chris tries to argue but she stops him with a frown.

Darren nudges his side, and Chris turns to look at him. Darren gives him a sly look. “Just take the compliment?”

“Fine,” Chris sighs in resignation. Meredith plants a kiss on both of their cheeks, before taking Brian’s hand and returning to the pack.

When they’re finally alone, standing at the edge of Julia’s backyard and looking out at the rest of the pack, Chris finally lets out a breath.

“You okay?” Darren asks, placing a kiss on Chris’ neck.

Chris nods. He looks out at the pack and then turns back towards Darren. When he meets Darren’s gaze, he feels his wolf surge to the surface. _Mate_.

“Yeah, I’m perfect.”


End file.
